


Reasons to See You

by TaeFansick



Category: South Park
Genre: Confession, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Burn, Sneaky Jimmy, Sweetness, highschool romance, sneaky Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Jimmy notices Kyle. But he can't say for sure if Kyle notices him yet.





	Reasons to See You

When Jimmy became interested in Kyle, he wasn't sure what to do about it. He had always assumed he like girls. He had nothing against gays but he had never given it any thought. But as he got older and spent more and more one-on-one time with his peers, he couldn't ignore that he felt comfortable with the redhead. 

Kyle was refreshing. He was well aware Jimmy was handicapped but he never made Jimmy feel like less of a guy because of it. There were times Kyle would offer to help hold doors open or help carry things, but Jimmy never took offense because Kyle offered that to everyone. And whenever Jimmy declined, insisting he was fine, Kyle never pressed further. 

Unable to find another way to spend time with Kyle, he tried watching the redhead to see if they had similar interests. Luckily there were some things he managed to learn. 

1- Kyle loved to laugh. This suited Jimmy perfectly fine. He would find Kyle either at school, the post office, the store, anywhere and approach the redhead, trying out his comedy. Seeing Kyle's face light up and hearing that laugh always made Jimmy's chest swell with pride.   
"Wow, what a great audience!" He always praised, meaning it every time. 

Kyle would typically blush cutely, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Jimmy, please, I have the ugliest laugh alive." Kyle had given him that response a few times, always embarrassed if he snorted at one of Jimmy's jokes, gaining looks from people. 

Jimmy would just shake his head. "I-I've never believed in ugly laughs. All laughs are welcome." He wanted to add _especially yours_ but never had the guts to. 

2- Kyle adored his brother. Ike was basically the center of Kyle's universe. Which meant that if Jimmy was going to be anyone to Kyle, he had to get in good with Ike. 

It was a little tricky at first since kids typically tend to be nervous around handicapped individuals regardless of how tolerant a family they were brought up in. Kids were unsettled by anything new and different and Jimmy knew he was different. 

So he volunteered to help with afterschool programs and activities the school hosted. Ike typically showed up with his friends and Jimmy would find a moment or two to talk to the raven-haired youth. Nothing too deep. Mainly Jimmy just told Ike some off-colored jokes to make him bust out laughing. If there was one thing about Ike, he had a filthy sense of humor. It gave him a chance to make Ike see him as a guy and not just a guy on crutches. 

His efforts were apparently worth it. When Jimmy and Kyle were in the same group for a class project, they made plans to go over to Kyle's house to do some work over the weekend. "Ike will be happy to see you. He keeps asking when you'll come by to hang out," Kyle mentioned. 

Jimmy smiled at that. "Oh, r-really? H-he's a nice kid," 

3- Kyle was passionate about helping people. Another added perk of Jimmy volunteering for school functions is he got some face time with Kyle and great material for the school paper. There were a few times that Jimmy would write up an article calling out trolling or sexist behavior. He always made sure to take PC Principal down a peg whenever he could, realizing that Kyle seemed to get enjoyment at the principal being frazzled whenever he had to approach Jimmy. 

There was one point the principal stopped him in the hall to demand Jimmy pull an article using the term 'womanhood.' Jimmy had quirked a brow. "It's discussing the self-esteem seminar. For eighth grade girls. It's an appropriate term." 

"That level of thinking will get you nowhere, Valmer. Pull the article and any future articles using that term until they're fixed!" 

"No." 

"Excuse me?" 

"It's my paper. I write and print at home. You have no say over it." Satisfied the conversation was over, he simply turned and walked off, leaving the principal flustered. As he made his way to class, he caught sight of Kyle. The redhead quickly looked away but Jimmy caught Kyle biting his lower lip to hide a smile. Puffing his chest a little, Jimmy strutted as best he could manage. 

4- Kyle loved muscular guys. That wasn't even close to being a secret. There were quite a few guys that were into Kyle and would flirt openly, especially during PE. However, Jimmy was the only guy there with muscles and several Olympic gold medals under his belt. 

Cartman scoffed during one class. "Those don't even count because it was the Special Olympics," 

"And where's your gold medal, Fatass?" Kyle bit, glaring. "Besides, even without any medal, Jimmy is still way more fit than you. I bet he could lift your giant ass and rip you open like a phonebook." 

"Look at Kahl defending his crippled prince~ Get a room!" 

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned back to Jimmy. "Forget him. He's just jealous," 

"I'd be jealous too if I had the personality of a pile of sh-shit," 

Hearing Kyle laugh at that felt almost as good as seeing those emerald eyes scan over his frame. Kyle caught himself and quickly blushed, averting his gaze. 

5- Kyle didn't fall into relationships easily. There were several bets going around if Kyle would end up with this person or that person. Jimmy was a little insulted that no one save for a few of his friends believed he even had a chance. It didn't matter too much, though, since Jimmy thought his odds were good. Especially when gossip flew around that Kyle had turned down Stan who had been in the lead of who they thought would date the redhead. 

Jimmy wasn't shocked, but he did use as a chance to talk to Kyle. "Hey, Kyle," 

The petite male smiled as he turned to Jimmy, shutting his locker. "Hey, Jimmy,"

"I heard you had to let Stan down," Jimmy commented. "How are you doing?" 

Kyle sighed. "It's been weird. I think things are gunna be tense for a while."

"Why did you turn him down? If y-you don't mind me asking," 

"I'm interested in someone else. He didn't take it well," 

Jimmy perked in interest. "Oh? Interested in who?" 

Kyle shrugged. "Just...someone." He fiddled with his bag strap. 

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, probably. He's pretty well-liked. Funny. He likes being involved and helping people." 

"He sounds kinda like you," Jimmy praised, smiling. 

Kyle nervously tucked some loose curls behind his ear. Jimmy loved seeing that hair loose and falling past Kyle's shoulders. "There's no way I could be that fit or that passionate. He's always so open," he peered up Jimmy past his lashes, as if waiting for something. 

Jimmy stood dumbfounded before he jolted into action. "Y-you know there's a movie I've been wanting to see but I hate to go alone. Would you like to join me?" 

Kyle nodded, a shy blush stained on his freckled cheeks. "I'd love that," 

6- Kyle was coy.


End file.
